Three Years Later
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Sam proposes to Quorra after three perfect years of being together. ONESHOT Sam/Quorra. Don't own TRON.


He snapped the violet case shut, and shoved it into his coat pocket.

Tonight was the night.

He could feel it.

It had been three years since he had escaped The Grid with Quorra.

She'd learnt quickly. All those books she'd been reading with his father had helped her adapt in the human world. There was still a lot for her to learn though, and she was still shocked by certain things from time to time. He didn't expect it to ever end. He was still learning about the world and he'd been living in it his entire life.

But the past three years had been the best of his life.

He loved her. There were no other words for it. She was everything to him. The only thing keeping him together since losing his father.

He turned over in his bed and looked to the figure beside him.

Beautiful curves. Long luscious black hair cascading down to her waist. Her chest was rising up and down as she breathed, deep in sleep.

Sam knew that Quorra loved sleeping. She loved dreaming.

For the first year, she would wake up in the middle of the night though, screaming. She had bad nightmares. Sam understood why. When you spent so many years with someone, it was emotionally damaging to watch them die right in front of you. Sam's father had been like her father.

And now he was gone.

Sam lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He missed his father. It killed him, thinking about his father and all the possible "What If's?"

What if he was still alive?

What if he didn't approve of him wanting to marry Quorra?

What if he didn't want Sam to be the chairman of Encom?

Sam just wanted the best for the woman he loved.

Surely, his father would be okay with that?

Quorra stirred beside him and he lay on his side. Her eyelids lifted heavily, exposing her ocean-blue eyes.

He almost got lost in them.

She smiled at him slowly, giggling.

"Good morning." She yawned. He brushed her hair away from her forehead, smiling back at her.

"Good morning." He whispered. She got up slowly, walking to the bathroom. Sam watched her leave, appreciating the short shorts that rode up her butt, and the green jersey she was wearing.

He lay, waiting for her. He didn't want to put his shirt back on. He felt too lazy.

She ran and jumped on top of the bed three minutes later. They both laughed and she hugged him tightly, leaning up and kissing him.

"Happy three years."

"Happy three years." He whispered back. He kissed her forehead and got up.

"Pancakes for breakfast?" She asked, getting up. Sam grinned at her.

"Okay. 'Se Laurent' for dinner?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oooh..." She got up on her knees on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like that idea."

"So do I." He kissed her deeply, not wanting to pull away.

All he wanted to do was lay in this bed and kiss her forever.

But the constant beeping of his watch made him groan and pull away.

"I hate being the head of Encom." He mumbled. She laughed.

"Well, it pays for this gorgeous place." She whispered. He winked.

"Nothing but the best for you."

She grinned, kissing him once more, then pulled away sadly.

"You know, it's also been three years since...since The Creator passed." She whispered.

"Quorra, I told you. He was your father as much as he was mine. Call him, 'dad'." Sam whispered back. She chuckled.

"What's the saying? 'Old habits die bad'?"

"Old habits die hard." Sam said, laughing.

"Oh..."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get changed."

"And I'll go cook breakfast!" She sang, hopping from the bed and running to the kitchen. Sam got changed in silence, his heart racing.

Today he was going to do it.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

It was the right thing to do, he could feel it.

They loved each other, more than anything.

And he couldn't bear to be apart from her.

He looked himself over in the mirror, then tried to may his hair lie flat.

"It's no use, Sam!" Quorra called from the kitchen.

Damn, she knew him well.

He walked into the kitchen and she wolf whistled.

"You look...goooooooood." She said, grinning. He laughed. She set the pancakes on the plate for him and he sat down.

She grabbed the syrup and poured a little on top for him.

Grabbing her own plate, she poured almost the entire bottle of syrup onto her pancakes, her face full of glee. Sam watched her, laughing.

"Man I love pancakes." She said, cutting them up and shoving a forkful in her mouth. They ate in silence, both of them looking at each other every so often. Sam could see the passion in her eyes.

She wanted him to stay, badly.

Almost as bad as he himself wanted to stay.

But there was no way he was gonna start making an ass of himself.

Not now that he was chairman.

He needed to be focused.

Which meant he needed to be at work, on time, everyday.

"Okay, I gotta go." he said, getting up and eating the last forkful of pancakes. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Do you have to go to work?" She whispered to him between kisses.

"Yes." He groaned.

"Okay." She pulled away and smiled.

"Go. Before I decide to...to...pounch you?"

Sam roared with laughed, but nodded and she grinned.

"Yeah, pounch you!"

Sam shook his head and walked away, leaving his home and his future wife behind.

* * *

><p>He opened the door-<p>

And felt a force almost knock him to the ground.

"Dinner time!" Quorra squealed. Sam laughed out loud.

"Dinner time! Ready to go?" He asked, pulling away from her. She was wearing a dark green dress that brought the deep blue of her eyes. Her black hair curled down to her shoulder blades. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow."

"Oh, I know." She said, brushing her hair back. Sam laughed.

"Okay, off to dinner. Come on."

* * *

><p>Sam was getting nervous. His palms were sweaty. His heart was beating very fast.<p>

And Quorra was noticing.

"Sam...are you okay?" She asked, drinking her wine.

"I'm okay...I just...I wanna ask you something."

"Oh yeah?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Sam got up.

Walked over to her.

And bent down on one knee.

Her naturally wide eyes became wider.

"Sam?" She whispered. He pulled the velvet box out of his jacket and opened it, revealing the sparkling diamond ring within.

"Quorra, the last three years have been the best of my entire life. And I may have lost my father, the day I met you, but...when I'm with you, everything seems right. Everything seems whole. And I don't want to go through this lifetime without you. You're everything to me. You make me so...so happy. And I wanna spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, too. So, Quorra...will you marry me?"

Everyone in the restaurant was watching.

He was trying not to be sick.

What if she said no?

She looked at him, her wide eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes?" Sam said, grinning widely as his heart almost stopped beating.

"Yes!" She half-yelled, giggling with glee. Sam placed the ring on her finger delicately as the people in the restaurant whooped and cheered for them. He kissed her passionately.

_Hope this makes you happy, dad._

"I love you." He whispered. She grinned softly.

"I love you, too."


End file.
